1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an air cellular cushion to be placed on the seating surface of a wheelchair or chair, for example.
2. Related Art
An air cellular cushion is used, for example, for preventing the development of decubitus ulcers in a user by softly supporting the buttocks of the user. This type of air cellular cushion is disclosed in JP-T-6-510436 (Patent Document 1), for example. This air cellular cushion includes a flat base member extending along the seating surface of a wheelchair. A plurality of air cells is provided on the base member to support the user's buttocks. This air cellular cushion includes air passages connecting a plurality of air cells, and an air quantity adjuster that adjusts an air quantity inside the air cells through the air passages. The air cell is an air bag in a nearly cylindrical shape extending upward from the top surface of the base member. The air cells are generally horizontally arranged. When the user sits upon the air cells, air inside the air cells moves through the air passages. Thus, the air pressure of the air cells is appropriately adjusted. Therefore, the pressure applied to the user's buttocks is distributed over the buttocks.